Kiss
by deanmonic
Summary: Dean's drunk and asks Sam how he kisses girls.


Sam sighed as he clicked a button on the Hotel's remote changing the channel once again. He found himself bored of watching Animal Planet and was searching for something more then animals running from predators and such.

He wouldn't have been bored if his brother, Dean, didn't leave to go drink at the local bar. Of course, his brother was what most would call a 'Horn Hound' when drunk, and was most likely banging the brains out of some chick.

For some reason, the idea of Dean sleeping around with other women infuriated Sam more then anything. It was just anger that would spike up whenever Dean commented about banging a girl, or he knows he is. He would even try to stop him from getting girl's phone numbers, and cock blocking him whenever he could.

And right then, all he could think of was his brother entangled in an intimate embrace with some chick he just met.

His fingers pressed down on the buttons faster, and much harder as he was filled with rage.

He had no true reason to be upset that his brother, who was handsome, would find pleasure while they were not working. Dean was an adult who could do whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted. But that didn't mean Sam wouldn't be mad at the decisions Dean made.

"Dean" he growled angrily, flipping through the channels even faster.

Why did his brother have to be a horn hound who got with any chick that was hot whenever he had the chance to? Why couldn't he just be more considerate of the fact that he...

Sam shook the thoughts from his head, not daring to finish asking himself questions about his brother. It was mostly because whenever he asked those questions, about his brother, he found himself coming back to the reason he was angry at Dean for sleeping around anyway: He was madly in love with him.

He can't remember when he exactly realized he loved Dean, but he knew that when he left for college, it broke him more then anything. But going to college meant distancing himself from the great sin of incest, and maybe even being normal for once. Which is why he got a girlfriend; he needed to cover up the fact he was not only gay, but in love with his brother.

He stopped clicking the buttons on the remote as he turned off the TV, and chucked the remote at the wall.

"Dammit Dean" he cursed his brother as his hands slipped through his hair, frustration taking over.

It was Dean's fault he developed feelings in the first place. If Dean wasn't so handsome, funny, caring, dangerous, brave, and just Dean, he wouldn't have fallen for him. If Dean wasn't perfect, he would have never left for college; he would have stayed home. But his feelings had grown so strong he was afraid he would act upon them.

As he was deep in thought, the door busted open, revealing what looked to be drunk Dean.

"Hey S-Sammy! I want Pie!" He shouted, stumbling onto the bed, a bottle of what seemed to be bourbon in his hand. Sam sat in the chair, unable to move.

Dean was sitting on the bed, downing the rest of the bourbon. After he finished the bottle, which didn't take long, he began to take off his shirt, revealing his amazing chest. Sam gulped as his eyes started at his v-line, making its way up to his face. He couldn't help but notice on his cheek was what seemed to be a cut, slightly bleeding.

"Dean what happened?" Sam managed to ask as he got off the chair, and walked over to his brother.

He took Dean's face in his hands, turning it to the side so he could get a better look at the cut. It had to have been down with something very sharp, a knife or glass perhaps. There also seemed to be a bruise just forming on the opposite cheek. He chuckled as he thought of the fact Dean probably got into a fight for hitting on some girl.

'Serves him right' Sam couldn't help but think.

"Well this chick didn't seem to dig me, and I guess her boyfriend found me as a bit of a threat. I mean look at me Sammy; I'm a walking God" Dean smirked as he slapped his brother's hand away.

Sam couldn't help but blush as he moved away from Dean, rushing into the bathroom in search of hydrogen peroxide and a towel. He opened the cabinet of the bathroom, grabbing a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and grabbed a hand towel. He rushed back out of the bathroom, and to his brother.

"I swear you're just a huge idiot sometimes. I mean we're suppose to be finding our next gig and you're hitting on girls while I do all the work. What would you do with out me?" Sam joked, chuckling as he poured hydrogen peroxide onto the towel.

He raised the small towel to Dean's face, wiping at the blood on the cut. Dean jumped back and hissed in pain, touching his cheek. Sam couldn't help but jump back as well, a look of concern on his face as he wondered if he had hurt his brother. Before he could ask if he was alright, Dean erupted into laughter.

"I got you Sammy, I really got you" Dean chuckled as he leaned forward, allowing Sam to finish cleaning up the cut.

Sam huffed in annoyance as he placed the towel on Dean's cut, waiting to see if he would flinch back again. When he didn't, he continued cleaning the cut, taking the time to look at his brother's face.

He had such beautiful green eyes that seemed to change shades. He had the perfect amount of stubble, which Sam considered sexy. He had such perfect, full lips that he wanted to kiss so badly. The cut and bruise just made him seem even more sexier, if that were even possible. But his eyes kept looking down at Dean's lips, making him involuntarily lick his own.

"Sammy, can I ask you something?" Dean asked, turning his face to look right at his own.

Sam gulped as he moved the towel away from Dean's face, dropping it to the floor. Something in the pit of his stomach was turning, causing him to feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. A blush began to appear on his face, and he hoped Dean was too drunk to notice. All he could do was nod his head, and wonder what Dean was going to ask.

"Can you show me how you kiss girls? I mean, I'm just really curious as to how you do it. I don't want my brother going around kissing girls the wrong way, now do I?" Dean chuckled.

Sam moved back, falling down on his butt. Dean began to giggle as he watched his brother get flustered. Sam tried to find the words 'No', but it wouldn't leave his throat. Did Dean really want for him to show how he kissed? Did that mean he was suppose to kiss him? There was no other way to show it, but to kiss Dean.

"You do know how to kiss girls, right Sammy?" He asked, taunting him.

Sam nodded his head as he stood up, brushing off the dirt from himself. Dean patted the spot next to him, beckoning for his brother to sit down. Sam sat down next to his brother, his breath hitching when Dean turned to face him. His face was so close, his lips were so close he could feel them on his own.

"Come on Sammy, I'm not getting any younger" Dean said, a smirk on his face.

Sam nodded as his he moved his arm around Dean's neck, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes as he pulled Dean closer, his lips finally touching Dean's. To say Dean's lips were perfect was a bit of an understatement as they felt like Heaven. He opened his mouth slightly as he pressed his lips even further against Dean's, both of his hands were around his neck. Hands slithered around his waist, going up his back.

His tongue licked the bottom of Dean's lips, slowly pushing against the skin, and entering his mouth. It was so warm, and tasted of bourbon and a tinge of vodka with lemon. He could feel Dean's tongue right under his, tasting his tongue. A deep moan vibrated from Sam's mouth, traveling into Dean's.

In a second Sam pushed Dean onto the bed, hovering over him. He wanted so badly for his shirt to be off so that his burning skin could touch Dean's skin. The kiss deepened as Sam's tongue was forced back into his own mouth, letting Dean explore his. If Sam had to guess, his mouth probably tasted of the pie he had eaten earlier, which was Dean's.

"You taste like pie" Dean mumbled against Sam's lips, a chuckle erupting from his throat.

Sam nodded his head as his hands ran through Dean's hair, pulling his head even closer to his own. He could feel his hunger, his lust, for his brother taking over, pushing him farther over the edge. His pants tightened as he got more excited, pressing into Dean's chest. A low moan escaped Sam's lips as he rubbed his excitement against Dean, causing his lust to intensify.

Dean's hands moved from the small of Sam's back to around his neck, closing the small gap between them. His nose pressed against Sam's, his lips tightly locked onto his younger brother's lips. Oh how Sam wanted for nothing more then to feel his brother against him, in him. He could feel himself getting more excited, more aroused, by his Dean. Before it could escalate any further, Dean pulled away from the heated kiss.

"I got to say Sammy, you're a hell of a kisser. I say a 8 out of 10, 9 tops" Dean said as if out of breath, adding a wink at the end.

"Same goes for you Dean" Sam chuckled as he pulled away from his older brother.


End file.
